


Spirits, Magic, and Stone

by epkitty



Category: Magic Knight Rayearth
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Groping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-01
Updated: 2011-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-16 00:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epkitty/pseuds/epkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back home in Japan, Fuu pays Umi a visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spirits, Magic, and Stone

Umi kneeled at the little stone shrine and reached out to touch the worn rock. She closed her eyes and folded her hands in her lap.

Long silver hair fell straight down her back, shimmering in the light from the sunset. Her black jeans and blue blouse were immaculately kept, but her feet were bare, and stained from the grass.

Gentle footsteps rustled behind her.

“We’re still on your property, Miss Umi.”

Umi looked over her shoulder and smirked. “I know.”

“Oh my,” Fuu said, “how long has this been here?”

“Come sit next to me, Fuu,” Umi said, patting the ground. “My father says this shrine has been here for as long as our family has owned the land. He likes to think our ancestors placed it here, but I think it must be older than that. But… I still come here to think.”

“It’s a good thinking place,” Fuu agreed, sitting carefully on the grass, curling her legs to one side. Still in her school uniform, her pale knees peaked out from beneath the green skirt and she shivered a bit at the cool grass.

Umi touched the stone again. “I know it’s just heat trapped from the sunlight, but the warmth makes me think of something magical.”

“Magic?” Fuu asked, blinking widely from behind her huge lenses.

Umi looked at Fuu and lifted a hand to finger a brown curl. “I didn’t mean… It seemed so real, and now…”

“It’s like a dream,” Fuu agreed in her slightly breathy voice.

“But we both remember it,” Umi said, her normally haughty disposition calmed by the presence of trees in autumn and an old friend. “And Hikaru, she’ll never stop believing.”

“No,” Fuu agreed. She scooted closer to Umi and turned to face her. “I don’t think I can stop either.”

“You don’t want to?”

“You do? You want to forget?” Fuu asked, leaning even nearer.

“I… When I think about everything that happened, sometimes I wish it didn’t.”

Fuu reached out to take Umi’s hand. “Oh! you’re cold… But Miss Umi, you know Hikaru thinks we’re going back.”

Umi bowed her silver head. “Why would we ever need to? We did what… I don’t want to talk about this!”

“Oh, Miss Umi, don’t cry!” Fuu pulled the cuff of her white Oxford shirt into her hand to wipe away the tears. “I never wanted to make you cry, Miss Umi. But when you asked me to come, I thought you wanted to talk about… Cephiro.”

Umi shook her head. “I don’t know what I wanted. I just wanted you here. And Fuu! Stop calling me ‘miss!’”

“I’m sorry,” Fuu laughed a little. “It’s such a habit.”

“I wish you would just call me…” She turned away, her face ashen.

“What is it? Umi?”

“I promised myself not to wish for anything anymore. In this place, the heart that believes won’t get you anything.”   
“Don’t say that, M— Umi. Dreaming keeps us human, gives us hope.”

Umi managed a small smile. “And you’re supposed to be the smart one.”

“I am the smart one,” Fuu agreed, a little bashful.

Umi faced the shrine once more. “What do you think our ancestors would tell us? If we could hear them?”

“What are you looking for? Guidance?”

“No. I don’t know.”

“There’s a lot you don’t know today,” Fuu said.

Umi sighed and straightened her shoulders, lifting her head high. “You’re right. But I do know that I’m glad you’re here.”

Fuu smiled so sweetly it melted Umi’s heart. “Oh, me too, Miss Umi. I’m so pleased to see y—”

Fuu couldn’t speak through the sudden kiss, and her green eyes widened in shock before drifting closed in satisfaction. Their hands still clasped together, Fuu reached her other hand up to caress Umi’s face and to run slim fingers through long, silky hair.

Bolder – as almost always – Umi reached lower, her hand sitting on Fuu’s waist before sliding up under her blazer to caress one round, young breast.

Fuu gasped and leaned into the kiss, opening her mouth wider and moaning helplessly. “Oh, Umi…”

Umi pulled back and laughed, her first true smile in days. “That’s not why I invited you here, but… I’ve been thinking about it since…” She shook her head. “It doesn’t matter.”

Fuu squeezed the hand she held and agreed, “It doesn’t matter now.”

= = = = =

The End


End file.
